Love Hurts
by candyeater
Summary: A story about how love can affect the people of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Professor McGonagall was strolling down the hallways of Hogwarts. It was the day before the students were sent home. She approached the Gryffindor common room and entered. When she entered, she saw Harry and Ginny making out.

"Harry Potter!" yelled McGonagall. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry stopped making out with Ginny and said, "Kissin my girlfriend! Gotta problem with that?"

McGonagall looked shocked and yelled, "Yes! You're representing Gryffindor!"

"You should see Neville," said Harry. "He loves a _Slytherin_!"

McGonagall gasped as she clutched her heart. " How dare he!" said McGonagall.

"It's true!" shouted Ginny. "He does love a _Slytherin_!"

"I'll have to take care of it then," said McGonagall. McGonagall turned around and left Gryffindor Common Room.

"Shouldn't we have told her that Hagrid was looking for her?" asked Ginny.

"Uhhhh," said Harry. "No." He and Ginny continued to make out.


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps were heard all throughout Hogwarts as McGonagall walked down to the dungeons to punish Neville.

McGonagall approached the Slytherin Common Room and barged in. Of course, there sat Neville. There was a girl though with blonde hair sitting beside him. "Neville Longbottom!" screeched McGonagall.

"What?" screamed Neville.

"Why were you making out with a _Slytherin_?" asked McGonagall.

"I wasn't," said Neville.

"Oh yes you were," said Professor McGonagall.

"No I wasn't," said Neville. "You know me, I would never lie about anything!"

"Ohh," said McGonagall. "Perhaps you were right but you like a _Slytherin_!"

"No," said Neville as he turned and looked at the blonde girl. "This is Vanessa. She's been helping me out with schoolwork."

"Okay," said McGonagall. "But it's the end of the year!"

"I was saying goodbye," said Neville.

"You were?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeppers!" yelled Neville.

"Oh," said McGonagall before yelling, "Goodbye my ass!"

"What?" asked Neville.

"I know that you and blondey over her are in love with each other!" yelled McGonagall. "And don't deny it, Bitch!"

Neville started to cry as McGonagall left the common room. As she turned the corner, Neville stopped crying. "How was that?" asked Neville.

"Ohh," said Vanessa. "That was perfect!"

Neville laughed and the two proceeded to make out.


	3. Chapter 3

McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office saying, "Albus, were we ever like this?"

"Like what?" asked Dumbledore.

"Like Harry and Ginny," said McGonagall. "You know. Kissing and all."

"No," said Dumbledore. "But I do remember the time that you…"

"Albus!" McGonagall interrupted. "Do not bring up the past. That was the old Minerva. This is the knew." McGonagall pointed at herself.

"Okay," said Dumbledore. "Now, what are you here for?"

"Albus," said McGonagall. "You need to change the _Slytherin _password!"

"No I don't," said Dumbledore.

"Yes you do," said McGonagall. "I just saw Neville Longbottom in the _Slytherin _Common Room on my way here."

"Really?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes," said McGonagall.

"Okay," said Dumbledore. "Is there anything else that you mean to tell me?"

"Well," said McGonagall. "In fact, there is something that I mean to tell you."

"Go on," said Dumbledore.

"Remember that one night, "said McGonagall. "That we all had a party and Severus got drunk on."

"Yes," said Dumbledore proudly. "I remember _that _night!"

"Yes," McGonagall stuttered. "Well…I don't know…"

"Spit it out," said Dumbledore as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well," said McGonagall. "I'm pregnant!"

Dumbledore spat out his coffee and yelled, "WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hagrid left his hut in the morning. The students had left for home and Hagrid was about to do his yearly walk through all of Hogwarts. He entered the castle and started down the hallways. He walked and walked until it was time for him to eat lunch.

Hagrid stopped by the Hufflepuff Common Room and got out his lunch. It consisted of a ham sandwich, potato chips, and some of Hagrid's favorite drink, rum. He started eating.

"Hagrid!" yelled McGonagall as she had just appeared from around a hallway corner.

"What?" asked Hagrid.

"Didn't you want to see me?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "Can you be in Mine and Madame Maxine's wedding?"

"Oh," said McGonagall. "I would love to."

"Really," said Hagrid.

"Sorry," said McGonagall. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I am pregnant."

"Really?" asked Hagrid. "Who's the father?"

"No one," said McGonagall.

"Okay," said Hagrid. "I guess you don't want to be flower girl then."

"WHAT?" yelled McGonagall. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I'D BE FLOWER GIRL!"

"Sorry," said Hagrid. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Well," said McGonagall. "I'll be the flower girl!"

"Thank you, Minerva," said Hagrid.

McGonagall left and Hagrid returned to eating his sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

**START OF THE NEW TERM**

McGonagall sat at the big teacher's table in the Great Hall. It was the start of term and McGonagall had the year off of bringing in the first years. Her belly had tripled in size and she was proud of it. She smiled as she saw the students enter, the first years sorted, and as Dumbledore approached the podium that he talks at every year.

"Good Evening," said Dumbledore.

"Good Evening," replied most of the students.

"As most of you know," said Dumbledore. "This is Hogwarts. I am Ablus Dumbledore, and we're all glad to be here right." The Great Hall was silent. "Ohh. Well, let me do the announcements."

Dumbledore announced old and new announcements which bored most of the students to death. But then Dumbledore announced the announcement that would have all the students talking about it all year. That was, "Also, McGonagall is pregnant."

**THE END**

P.S. McGonagall gave birth to a baby elephant.


End file.
